Alex Rider: Spy or Warden?
by Aubrie1234
Summary: MI6 sends Alex to help the Wardens investigate the disappearances of their vivosaurs, since they seem to be old friends with the top Warden. An old friend of Alex's is also there, but doesn't recognize him. Can Alex find out what's going on before it's too late?


Alex Rider: Spy or Warden?

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, another Alex Rider crossover! I just got the idea when I was playing FFF again, so I thought, 'Why couldn't MI6 send Alex to Fossil Park Asia to help the Wardens?' And this popped up! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Alex was on a commercial jet with an MI6 agent, being flown to someplace called Fossil Park Asia. Mrs. Jones had called him earlier as a request to help an old friend of MI6's, which lead up to now. Smithers had given him a few more gadgets to use in case he got into trouble again (which he undoubtedly would) and since he was still too young to go off on his own, an MI6 agent, who he didn't know, was escorting him there. Mrs. Jones said he would be fine once he got there and that he could be left alone, but he was still wondering why he agreed in the first place.

Now he remembered; besides MI6's 'old friend,' one of his old friends would be there too. That's the reason why he agreed, but now he wished he didn't. He did like his friend, but it's been a long time since he saw her and he hoped she wouldn't recognize him. He didn't want to get chewed out by her for not being in contact for about... 10 years... or less... The more Alex thought about it, the more awkward it got. He decided to but the thought away for now. There was also a note in his pocket that he wanted to give to his friend, but he wished he didn't have to. His friend was going to not be happy about the note, let alone Alex's not-contacting her in years. He just wished she wouldn't kill him.

* * *

Soon, they docked at an airport in Japan and there was a helicopter waiting there with the Fossil Park logo on it. There were already a few people inside, but there was still enough room for him and the agent to fit inside. Once they were in their seats, the helicopter started up and flew off, away from the mainland. They flew for a few minutes until an island appeared in the distance, getting bigger and clearer as they got closer.

 _That must be Fossil Park Asia._ Alex thought before the helicopter made its descent onto the helipad on the island. From the air, Alex saw that the island was still mostly untouched and that the interior had a giant facility there, which was where they had landed. They disembarked and the helicopter flew off, presumably to get more passengers (the agent had stayed on the helicopter, along with a few other people, probably parents and such). Alex went inside the building opposite of the helipad where the other people had gone, finding himself in huge room. He guessed it was the main lobby and looked about. There were three desks with receptionists and in front of the one in the middle of the room were the kids and people who had gotten off the helicopter, listening to the six teens in front of them.

One was a boy that was chubby, had light brown hair, and green eyes; another boy had pink hair and blue eyes; the last boy had purple hair that was managing to stick upwards and gray eyes; one girl had blonde hair in two ponytails and blue eyes; the third girl had red hair and red eyes; the last girl had blue hair in an upwards ponytail, pink eyes, and a yellow bandana, who Alex recognized. The girl was talking to the people in front of her, which the help of the others, and there was a giant red dinosaur with a similar bandana on its neck beside her. All of the teens seemed to be about 15.

"Hello! I'm Tria, a Warden. These are some of my friends and fellow wardens, Roland," the chubby kid waved, "Nate," the pink-haired kid grinned, "Penny," the blonde girl smiled brightly, "Dahlia," the redhead nodded, "And Leon." the purple-haired kid shrugged.

"The little dinosaur beside me is a vivosaur, who I named Nibbles. He's pretty friendly, so pet him if you want." The younger kids in the group leaned down and patted the vivo's head, where it growled happily.

"He's a special vivosaur given to me, but all across this fossil park, you can find dinosaur bones to revive your own vivosaurs." Tria continued, "But, be careful. The parks are roaming with rouge vivosaurs, so you'll want to dig up your first one before you encounter a rouge. There are also other fossil parks and dig sites, but they have such strong rouges that they'll only be open to you once you have a strong enough vivosaur." A kid raised his hand.

"Yes?" Tria asked.

"What if we want to become Wardens like you guys?"

"Well, you would have to take a Warden Test, which is held by the owner of all the Fossil Parks and Top Warden, Captain Stryker. He only holds them every-so-often, though, so you would need to be prepared and wait for the next test. You would also need to get your first vivosaur and learn to drive a buggy. Then, using your vivosaur, you would have to work together with another Warden-in-Training to win a few battles in a tournament to qualify as a Warden. Now, get out there and get those fossils!" The people cheered and raced out the door, leaving Tria to sigh.

"Man, can you motivate the new people coming here, Tria!" Dahlia said, "I couldn't have done as good!"

"Thanks, but I'm nowhere near as good as Stryker, and we've been working this way since we were twelve!"

"Yeah, but it's all thanks to you that we're this way!" Nate said. Then, Alex saw Penny look over to the doors where he was and see him.

"Oh, hello." she said, getting the others' attention, "Were you late coming in?"

"No, I just wanted to hang back a bit. That was some speech." Alex said, coming over.

 _She doesn't seem to recognize me. I guess that's a good thing, until she finds out._ he thought.

"Thanks." Tria nodded.

"Grooah!" Nibbles said, jumping happily.

"He says hello. And who are you?" Tria asked.

"I'm Alex."

"Well, you know us, so welcome to Fossil Park Asia!" Roland said. Alex smiled.

"I'm glad to be here, but I didn't come for fossils." This confused them.

"You didn't? Then why are you here?" Leon asked.

"I think Stryker asked me to come." This surprised them.

"Wait, you're the one Stryker told us was coming to help? But, you're so young!" Dahlia said.

"I'm 15." Alex deadpanned.

"We are, too, but I guess we were expecting an adult. Guess we're lucky, aren't we?" Nate shrugged.

"And I don't really know why Stryker asked me to come." Alex added.

"Well, come with up to Stryker's office and we'll explain." Tria said and he nodded, following the group to an elevator behind the desk. It opened automatically and the went inside; on the inside it was gray metal all over and beside the door, it had three buttons. One had a star, the one above it had a 1, and the top one had a 2. Tria pressed the 2 and the doors closed, the elevator going up. When it opened, Stryker wasn't there, but they went inside anyway.

"While we wait for him, we'll tell you what's going on." Penny said.

"Lately, vivosaurs have been disappearing, both rouges and ones already owned by fighters and even Wardens. You saw Paradise Beach, the dig site around Fossil Park Asia's headquarters? It was almost completely empty, except for the Tarbo and Alxas, which have gone into hiding." Leon said, "The same thing has been happening in the other dig sites and other branches of the Fossil Park: America and Europe."

"Wait, Europe? Then why couldn't I have gone to that Fossil Park branch? I LIVE in Europe!" Alex said.

"Anyway," Nate said, sweatdropping, "Like Leon said, even vivosaurs owned by wardens and fighters have gone missing. The only vivosaurs left are Nibbles and all of Tria's vivosaurs. Even Stryker's Spino went missing, so now everyone is using Tria's vivosaurs."

"Besides Nibbles, I only have a few vivos left." Tria said, "We're hoping to catch the criminals soon, but we haven't been able to yet. Stryker told us the other day that someone was coming to help, but we didn't expect it to be you."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Alex sighed.

"Well, you know the rest. Do you even have a vivosaur?" Dahlia asked.

"No, but-"

"Then it's settled! Tria, lend him one of your vivosaurs!" Tria sweatdropped as Dahlia dragged the poor Alex over to her. She brought out her remaining vivosaurs, though, and showed them to Alex.

"I've got a U-Raptor, Dilopho US, Lythos, Allo PT-" Suddenly, the Dilopho US's medal started shaking.

"Huh. Seems Frilla wants to be lent. What do you say, Alex?"

"Sure. I don't mind any vivosaur that you give me, but I'm fine without one." Tria handed him the Dilopho US medal and it stopped shaking.

"By the way, if you hear something in your head, that's your vivosaur talking to you. You can also talk the other way around, telling her your thoughts. But remember, Frilla's my vivosaur and I'm lending her to you for the time being." Alex nodded and put the medal in his pocket. Just then, Stryker came in from the elevator. He looked surprised to see them there, especially Alex.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We were waiting for you. Alex is the one who came to help us." This surprised Stryker.

"You're pretty young for your... _occupation_." Stryker said, hesitating before saying the word.

 _He must know about MI6, but he can't tell the others; the Official Secrets Act, I bet._ Alex thought.

"I know. Lots of people say it." he answered. Stryker nodded.

"Alright. Tria, could you and the others please leave? I'd like to talk to Alex in private." They nodded and filed into the elevator, Penny waving goodbye as the doors closed.

"So, they told you what's been going on?" Stryker said as he went over to his desk, going to sit behind it.

"Yeah, and Tria gave me one of her vivosaurs." Stryker nodded.

"Good. I know you probably can protect yourself without one, but a vivosaur can help you out by more than just fighting. As for the disappearances, I don't know why anyone would want to steal vivosaurs. Tria is extra careful of her's, so it's no surprise that they haven't disappeared, and I can understand why someone would want to steal my Spino, but other vivosaurs?" Stryker shook his head, "I've only heard of your adventures with MI6, Alex, so I know that you may be the only one who can figure this out. There shouldn't be any danger, but keep Tria's vivosaur with you at all times, even when you're asleep."

"I know. And how do you know about MI6, let alone be able to ask them for help?" Stryker smiled.

"I met a spy from MI6 once when they needed help, so I gave him some help. Along the way, he told me about his job and such, and I believed him. Afterwords, I had to sign the Official Secrets Act, and I've kept the secret ever since."

"How old were you when you helped the spy and who was he?" Stryker sighed sadly.

"I was 14, and the spy was your uncle, Ian." Alex froze.

"You... you met him? What was he doing? Where was this?" Stryker held up a hand to silence Alex.

"He was on a mission to investigate a drug dealer who was in my hometown. I helped him because I also suspected the guy as doing something really bad, and it was a good thing, too. We stopped the bad guys and became good friends, and I'm sorry for what happened to Ian, Alex." Alex sighed.

"Thank you sir. I'll do what I can to help." Stryker nodded.

"Good. I think it would be best if you stayed with Tria and her friends. They can help you if you get into any trouble, specifically Tria and Nibbles." Alex nodded and walked to the elevator.

"One more thing, Alex." The boy stopped at the door to look at the Warden, "Be careful. I have a hunch at what's going on, and I don't think it's good; I think that someone is stealing the vivosaurs so they can give them to people who want powerful vivosaurs quickly. I have the feeling that the people who are getting our vivosaurs aren't good, though." Alex nodded.

"I think I might know who's behind this, Stryker, and if I'm right... We might be in more trouble than we've bargained for." The doors closed behind Alex as he went back to the ground floor and Stryker sat back in his chair.

"I hope Alex is wrong, but he usually isn't. I may have to close the parks if that's true." he said to himself, "I hope I don't have to..."

* * *

 ** _Well, my first Alex Rider crossover! I'm starting Crocodile Tears now, and this is set after the 9th book. R & R, readers!_**


End file.
